pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mei-San
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 19:25 1 ago 2010 Respuesta. Sí que puedes hacerla aquí, pero la tienes que dibujar tú. Soy un poco PAAtoso 07:38 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Jejeje XD Hola Yenthami soy yo Kari, asi que tambien estas en Pokeespectaculos Wiki ¿eh? ¡yo tambien! jeje --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 13:08 01 dic 2010 jaja Lei y no esta nada mal deberias seguir con ella jeje. PD: ¿a que te refieres con lo de creadora, eh? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 15:18 01 dic 2010 Hola 2 cosas: 1. quieres que seamos amigas? 2. ... solo eso nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:10 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Awww X3 OMG! Oh esta lindo nunca pense que recibiria un regalo como ese, gracias amiga XD! PD: Agregame como amiga porfi, a mi ponme a Eevee y/o a Pikachu y ¿cual te pongo? Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:29 03 dic 2010 leafeon!!! a mi ponme un leafeon y tu seras un glameow brillante, esque ya esta ocupado el glameow normal nwn ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:15 4 dic 2010 (UTC) como tu quieras ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:33 4 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias n_n tu artwork esta super, yo tambien te hare uno ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:08 4 dic 2010 (UTC) pregnutas x2 1. como haces esto archivo:La sombra del misterio logo.png 2. quieres ser mi amiga quiero helado ¿Tienes? 15:47 5 dic 2010 (UTC) chatot o misamgius quiero helado ¿Tienes? 16:19 5 dic 2010 (UTC) sabes no puedes usar el huevo de tsutaaja en tu guarderia, es de la guarderia de mi amigo brayan, todos los huevos que digan LPG en su nombre, son de brayan n_n solo eso, te lo decia porque me agradas y perdona si todavia no te hago tu artwork esque estoy ocupada nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:39 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus huevitos/pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.pngArchivo:Huevo de Glameow.pngArchivo:Entei Pt brillante.pngArchivo:Mew NB.png Los huevos se abrirán a las 130 ediciones y el glameow evolucionará a las 150 ediciones Cuídalos bien! PD: Gracias por comentar en mi guardería! n_n ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? --Annie 16:39 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Genial! A mi ponme una kirlia o un cyndaquil y respecto a tu guardería quiero al eevee y al skitty x3 A ti te pongo un glameow ¿no? Besos! Annie 16:48 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el regalo!! nwn yo también t kero acer otro n_n Archivo:Regalo para Tami.gif Ojalá te guste! Besos! --Annie 17:12 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Es precioso De verdad! me encanta n_n Besos! Annie 17:38 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Adopciones Hola, ¿podria adoptar a Jolty, a Evoli porfi? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:27 06 dic 2010 Adopción Hola,me gustaria adoptar a Gallad, por favor FerBus Quiero a... Haato(Heart),onegai!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:22 7 dic 2010 (UTC) claro que lo sere claro lo sereee y esta chida tu imagen de glameow humana yo cambiare la mia a otro pkmn humana y el egg es muyy lindo ami sabes, las inscripciones para harry poter version pokemon ya se acabaron (creo) giovi ya comenzo escribirla pero la pauso ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 15:38 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ten tu huevo Huevo_chikorita_solo_para_fanny.png﻿ saldra a las 250 ediciones, evolucionara a las 300 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 310 ediciones ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:27 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB_brillante.png:Evolucionara a las 75 ediciones y otra vez a otras 100 Archivo:Mi_huevito_de_Manaphy.png:Se abrirá a las 100 ediciones Archivo:Huevo_de_Magby.pngSe abrirá con 20 ediciones,evolucionará a las 100 y para volverlo a evolucionar pregintame en mi discusion Pd:¿Quieres ser mi amiga?Contestame en mi discusion.Si dices que sí ponme a Scizor y yo.... un Glameow ¿no? Claro Si me gustaria ser tu amigo n-n 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 20:09 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Si wiiiiiiiiii n-n Si claro has el artwork n_n y ponme aaaa al que tu quieras XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 22:05 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Por cierto te dejo mo msn: fenix_skt@hotmail.com 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 22:13 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Si claro XD Si si me gusto muchas gracias n_n 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 15:16 15 dic 2010 (UTC) thami.... como me hago cuenta en pokeplushies esque me crea una y dice que me mandarán un emnsaje y nunca lo hacen tt_tt'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 02:08 16 dic 2010 (UTC) MMM ser amigos... pues claro k si!!!!!!!!!!!!ponme...un azumarill k te pongo yo? ponme un azumarill plis Hola!! ¿Me recuerdas? En wikidex me pediste que fuesemos amigas y te dije que si, como me fui de wikidex te lo pido yo aqui ¿te gustaria ser mi amiga? n_n [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 21:15 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo! n_n Hola Yen te quería dar un regalo jeje, como ya me habías dado uno te quería hacer este.Te lo habría dado antes pero como he estado ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo como reversora en Wikidex...bueno, aquí está: Archivo:Yen_sprite.png Ojalá te guste, además de que me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo (a ver si llego a ser una buena spritera algún día XD).Saludos! n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 22:05 17 dic 2010 (UTC) konichiwa Ami!!! venia a invitarte a mi novela Magic Diary me falta una hechicera de fuego pero por ser tu, dime que elemento quieres tener y cambio el puesto ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:04 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok Pues Glaceon y Umbreon n_n Cuando ponga a mis amigos ¿Que pokemon te pongo? [[Usuario:HikariMaya|'HikariMaya ღ]]' ¿Algo que contarme?♪♫ 19:01 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ami >< dime, quieres ser hechicera si o no y que elemento quieres, tambien dejame una imagen de tu personaje, su nombre y su edad, que tengo que comenzar a escribir >.< ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:06 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ la ficha esta perfecta, nose si puedas ser una prota pero intentare que salgas mucho ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: vale, ¿que pokemon te pongo? a mi ponme a charmander o charizard --Jsucharizard 16:43 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Otro regalo! por navidad! n_n Hola Yen queria darte este regalo por navidad ojala te guste n_n: Archivo:Regalo para Yen.gif ¡Feliz navidad! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 23:39 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Wii :3 Claro k m gustaria ser tu amiga x3 y.. el numero... 7?¿ кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 16:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Pos... (Yo no tengo lista de amigos x culpa d un problema, lo siento) Puedes ponerme a lucario, pichu o munchlax, el k kieras кєяσ★¢нaη' '(ケロちゃん) 16:54 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hola q hago para ser del club eeveelutions es que adoro sus evos y claro que a eeve mi favorito es espeon por fas puedo ser mienbro Alonso :p 19:54 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Amigas? Hola, quería saber si tu kisieras ser mi amiga, a mí me gusta dibujar, a mí también me gustan las evoluciones de eevee y... no sé que más, quisiera estar en tu club de eeveeluciones y si me aceptas seré feliz si me pones un gardevoir o un mawile. Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 00:35 25 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:SUSHI.gif friends oki seamos amigas!!! puedes creer que recién llege ayer a esta wiki y ya tnego 4 amigos=D[[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 15:55 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Claro ahi esta tu habitacion abajo xD Bienvenida Bienvenida Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?]] 16:31 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok Lucario y Riolu :3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?]] 16:49 25 dic 2010 (UTC) si cumple ese día ¿porque? [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 17:43 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Si! Claro que si me gustaria y trata de que se parezca a este sprite Archivo:Kari sprite.png n_n. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 15:39 25 dic 2010 (UTC) No importa....¡esta muy bonito! xD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:03 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Amigas! OK pero, ya está ocupado glaceon ¿podrías decirme qué otro pokémon te gusta? los que están ocupados son: leafeon, munchlax, torchic, mismagius, chatot, eevee y glaceon, los disponibles son todos los que no están ya mencionados. Feliz Navidad Archivo:SUSHI.gifCatalina24 19:03 25 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:SUSHI.gif hola se q no nos conocemos asi q me llamo alonso .La cosa es q vi el artwork de kari y te salio bien asi q te pidoo un favor :Hasme uno de este Archivo:Luisinal_sprite.png porfas es q te salio genial el de kari PD : Si puedes le quitas la pokebola de la mano PD2:Somos amigos ?Si es asi ponme como alonso y un luxio y a ti te pongo como un glameow Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 19:14 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Yenthami ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? ----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 19:15 25 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Por cierto.. La polera del sprite mio era rosa con lunares fucsia, naranja y marron ¿podrias cambiarle los colores a la polera? si no es molestia n_nU.Perdon por molestarte n_nU. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:21 25 dic 2010 (UTC) claro demorate si quieres hasta año nuwvo pero porfas haslo Pd :Lo de año nuevo no fue verdad Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 19:29 25 dic 2010 (UTC) sIN MOVIMIENTO Y, no puedo buscar una imagen linda con movimiento como todas las demás, porque estoy en el notebook de mi mamá y está un poco malo, tendré que esperar a que llegue a mi casa (Estoy con unos tíos) y poder ponerte. ¿Que opinas? ¿Te pongo sin movimiento tu glameow hasta lleguar a casa? o ¿No te pongo hasta que tenga acceso a imágenes con movimiento? (Eso también sería llegar a casa). Tu eliges. Archivo:SUSHI.gifCatalina24 19:38 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias! n_n Gracias n_n, ademas ese es mi atuendo soñado y aunque suene raro, si fuera entrenadora me gustaria que fuera mi atuendo XD.Gracias! n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 16:39 25 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias gracias gracias te quedo genial toma esto : Te debo una . Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 19:55 25 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias gracias gracias te quedo genial toma esto : Te debo una . Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 20:00 25 dic 2010 (UTC) pliss *-* me harias un artwork de Adriana Archivo:Adri_super_new_sprite.png porfa es que lo necesito y me gusta tanto como los haces *-* y si quieres podemos ser amigas ponme un spheal n.n Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:01 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Te gusta ésta imagen? Estaba buscando glameows en movimiento y encontré ésto: Archivo:Glameow_Licking_Avatar_by_Byakughan.gif Es tan tierno, dime si te gusta y si es así puedes usarla ¡pero sólo tu y yo! Y si te gusta dime si quieres que te lo ponga ^w^ Archivo:SUSHI.gifCatalina24 21:34 25 dic 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif bueno oye Sabes hacer artworks? me harias uno? pliiis de este sprite: Archivo:Mina_vampira.png Y este:Archivo:Mina_normal.png porfiiis '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 15:44 26 dic 2010 (UTC) espera yo no la borre yo puse mis respuestas de la encuesta vi que todo estaba bien luego volvi a ver la pagina y estaba vacia yo no la borre lo juro TT~TT '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 16:38 26 dic 2010 (UTC) muchisimas ♥ quedo muy mono el artwork *-* gracias me gusto mucho estaba dando esto a mis amigos de navidad y aunque ya paso ten tu regalo: Archivo:Tiquete_yen.png ojala te sirva para un sprite luego solo pidemelo ;) Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 20:08 26 dic 2010 (UTC) ah x3 Ah ok xDDD por cierto serias mi amiga? x3 [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Merry Christmas!! '']] 22:28 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Waaaaaaa :3 Me encantaaaa :3 A eso me obligaste a hacerte un regalo. te lo dare con mi nueva cuenta, no t preocupes ;-) Ñaña! me encanta :D me lo e puesto de fondo de pantalla :P Wiiii :3 ¡¡¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!!! ♪zaѕнa & ¢яєαм♫' ' ✡вƒƒ 4 єνєя♡ 10:03 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Ponme a Mijumaru *o* o a Glaceon *o* (?) Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Happy New Year!! '']] Archivo:Glaceon_icon.gif 16:47 27 dic 2010 (UTC) hola el sprite 2 no tiene ningun problema se supone que el 1 era una vampira y tenia que tener la piel mas palida pero no importa TE SALEN GENIALES! le doy un infinito a todos tus artworks :D '♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥' 17:24 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Em.. No quiero molestarte, pero no pude evitar ver los artworks que les hiciste a Stella y...me gustaría que me hicieras otra versión del artwork que me hiciste antes pero con el mismo estilo que de los que le hiciste a Stella (me refiero a los rasgos de la cara y ojos) y con los ojos marrones.O sea de este sprite: Archivo:Kari sprite.png Espero no molestarle, si es así discúlpame por favor pero es que me gustan mucho tus artworks...n_nU --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 14:37 27 dic 2010 (UTC) sii Si que quiero ser tu amigo. Ponme un Piplup. ¿Que te pongo? Piplupmander